doble personalidad
by syren888
Summary: por cosas del destino, la personalidad de akane cambia de manera radical, que pensara ranma de esto?


DOBLE PERDONALIDAD  
CAP.1  
"El cambio"  
  
  
  
-Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Nerima. En el Dojo Tendo  
todo era como de costumbre:  
  
-Ranma no Baka!!!!!  
  
-Se escucho en toda la casa de los Tendo, mientras un chico de pelo negro, recogido en una trenza, ojos azul-grisáceos y con una camisa china roja,  
volaba por los cielos cortesia del mazo de su prometida...  
  
-Algun día descubrire de donde sacas ese mazooo!!!-Se escuchaba desde las  
alturas...  
  
[ Plaf ]  
  
{Habitacion de Akane}  
  
-Akane cae pesadamente sobre su cama, con la vista hacia el techo y con su  
brazo sobre su frente...  
  
-(suspiro)"Estoy cansada de tantas peleas...acaso no habra algo que pueda hacer para no tener que pelear mas!? Porque ya estoy asteada de todo esto. Yo siempre me preocupo por el, y lo unico que el hace es insultarme..."-  
Piensa la chaca de cortos cabellos, mientras lanza un largo suspiro de  
rasignacion y cierra sus ojos para reflexionar un poco...  
  
-De repente, abre los ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro...  
  
-"Talvez eso funcione..."-Penso ella.  
  
{ Al día siguiente }  
  
Ranma y Akane corrian rumbo a la escuela, como de costumbre. Extrañamente,  
no hubo ninguna 'distraccion' y, Ranma y Akane llegaron temprano a la  
escuela...  
  
{ En la hora de descanso }  
  
-Akane se encontraba obsevando el paisaje desde la reja de la azotea de la  
azotea de la escuela, mientras que, Ranma se encontraba a sus espaldas recostado sobre la caseta donde se encontraba la puerta que dirigia hacia  
dentro del edificio...  
  
-oye Ranma, no se te hace muy extraño que ninguna de tus prometidas halla  
aparecido camino al escuela?-pregunta Akane, volteandose a ver a su  
prometido.  
  
-En realidad, solo un poco, pero...-Ranma se levanta y da un salto colocandose delante de AkanePara mi, eso es un gran alivio-alega el chico  
de la coleta.  
  
-A que te refieres?-pregunta Akane  
  
-Ranma no contesto. Se habia perdido en la mirada de su prometida, al igual  
que ella tembien se perdia en los ojos azul-grisáceos del muchacho...  
  
-En ese momento, se escucha un estruendo, el cual se acercaba rapidamente  
a la pareja(parece que eso no cambiara, siempre en el momento mas inoportuno -_-U). Ranma observa con detenimiento la puerta de la azotea,  
mientras se pone en posicion de defensa, para así proteger a Akane.  
  
-De la puerta salieron tres chicas con su repectiva arma en una mano y con un plato de comida en el otro, tal parece que venian a traerle el almuerzo,  
pero por casuelidad de la vida se encontraron y decidieron tener una  
'pelea amistosa' para ver quien le daba de comer a Ranma...  
  
-shampoo darle de comer a Airen, ustedes irse!-exigia la chica de pelos  
morados.  
  
-Ni si quiera lo pienses Amazona, yo sere quien le de de comer a Ran-chan-  
Advirtio Ukyo.  
  
-Jojojojojo...ustedes par de plebeyas, no le daran de comer a mi Ranma-  
sama, así que alegense de mi camino!-Alega Kodachi.  
  
-Eso lo veremos!-Responden las aludidas.  
  
-Ranma y Akane solo veian con resignacion la escena que les brindaban las  
tres artistas marciales...  
  
-Creo que debes tratar de calmarlas-le susurra Akane.  
  
-Y yo por que!?-le responde Ranma.  
  
-Por el simple hecho, de que todo este lio es tu culpa, ya que es a ti, a  
quien quieren darle de comer!-dice Akane en tono molesto.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -Shampoo ataca a kodachi con sus bomboris, mientras, esta se defiende con  
su lazo, para noser lastimada por ninguna de sus dos contrincantes...  
  
-De ninguna manera!, yo no tengo la culpa de que esas locas vinieran!, así  
que a mi no me metas en eso!-reclama Ranma.  
  
-No te hagas el inocente!, ya sabia yo, que esta tranquilidad no duraria  
mucho, y tu eres el culpable de eso!-grita Akane.  
  
-Kodachi envia unos mil bolos de boliche en direccion a la cocinera de Okonominyakis, la cual utiliza sus espatulas para desviar su trayectoria...  
  
-de rayos estas hablando!?, tu fea-marimacho, nunca me crees cuando te digo  
la verdad eres una desconfiada-le responde Ranma  
  
-Mira quien habla!, un pervertido que en lo unico que piensa es en...- Akane no pudo terminar, ya que habia caido inconciente cortesia de uno de  
los bolos que desviaba Ukyo.  
  
-Akane!!!-  
  
-Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Ranma antes de cargar a su prometida y dirigirse a toda velocidad al consultorio del doctor Tofu. En cuanto a sus  
prometidas...ellas desaparecieron al igual que aparecieron, ya que no  
querian ser culpadas de lo ocurrido...(tipico -_-U...)  
  
{Consultorio del doctor Tofu}  
  
-Ranma se encontraba en la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro.  
Desde lejos, se podia notar su preocupacion por su prometida...En ese  
momento el doctor Tofu sale del consultorio...  
  
-Como se encuentra doctor?-Pregunta Ranma.  
  
-No te preocupes, Akane se encuentra perfectamente, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza. Lo unico que podría producir es un leve dolor de cabeza, nada mas.-  
Responde el doctor Tofu.  
  
-En ese momento Akane sale del consutorio, encontrandose con el doctor y su  
prometido...  
  
-Como te sientes?-le pregunta Ranma a su prometida.  
  
-Bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, estoy de maravilla.-alega Akane, con una  
radiante sonrisa.  
  
-La proxima vez, ten mas cuidado, akane, de acuerdo?-le aconseja el doctor  
Tofu a las menor de las Tendo.  
  
-No se preocupe, lo tendre.-asiente la chica.  
  
-Akane, ya es tarde, es hora de regeresar al Dojo.-dice Ranma, mientras se  
dirige a la salida del consultorio.  
  
-Akane asiente, y sale detrás de su prometido, rumbo al Dojo.  
  
[Dojo Tendo]  
  
-Al llegar al Dojo, Kasumi les aviso que la cena pronto estaria lista, así que tanto Ranma como Akane, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para  
descansar un poco.  
  
{En la cena}  
  
-Todo era como siempre. Nabiki contando su dinero, Kasumi sirviendo el  
te...en fin, todo igual.  
  
-Mientras cenaban, Akane escucho que la puerta de la sala de estar, estaba sonado de manera extraña, al habrir la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujo en su  
rostro...  
  
-P-chan!, tenia tiempo que no te veia, donde has estado chiquito!?-Decía  
Akane, mientras caminaba a su lugar en la mesa para continuar cenando.  
  
-"lo que me faltaba...Ryoga de regreso, el muy descarado..."-Pensaba Ranma molesto, mientras veia, como su prometida le daba de comer a su 'mascota'.  
  
-ohh...debes estar muy habriento, haber...abre la boca, ahh...-decía Akane,  
cariñosamente, al pequeño cerdo negro.  
  
-P-chan, comia lo que Akane le brindaba, y le sacaba la lengua Ranma en  
forma de burla.  
  
-Ranma no lo soporto, y golpeo a P-chan en la cabeza...  
  
-Ranma, por que has hecho eso?-pregunta Akane.  
  
-Se lo merecia...-es lo unico que alega Ranma en su defensa, esperando el  
golpe de Akane, con los ojos cerrados...  
  
-Pasan unos minutos, y no ocurre nada; Ranma abre los ojos y se encuentra con una sonriente Akane observandolo atentamente, provocando el sonrojo del  
mismo...  
  
-Pues, si se lo merecia creo que esta bien, verdad?-alega una sonriente Akane, antes de guiñarle un ojo a su prometido provocando un mayor sonrojo  
por parte del muchacho, y dirigirse a su habitacion.  
  
-Todos, mayormente Ranma, quedaron en shock ante la extraña reacción de Akane y se preguntaban que le ocurria, ya que, normalmente hubiera enviado a Ranma a volar, por haber golpeado a P-chan, pero lo que hizo fue apollar  
la acción del chico de la coleta...  
  
-"no me a golpeado...inclusive me sonrio!...no lo puedo creer!"-penso  
Ranma, mientras recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de su prometida.  
  
*CONTINUARA....  
  
Hola!!, este fic lo tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, pero ahora fue que pude sacar el tiempo de escribirlo. Intentare no tardarme mucho en enviar los siguientes capitulos, y tratare de terminar los capitulos que siguen de un desfile... y la tragedia lo mas pronto posible, solo espero que mi amiga la inspiracion me visite en estos días, para seguir escribiendo.  
  
Dedico este fic a:  
Elena, Ane, BelleD'cour, Akane Saotome, Sayo, Akane Tendo,Sayuri, Diana, Jo-chan, Ayumi, Noe, Ibette-chan, Paola, Ori-  
chan, Rakane, Jordi, Iory, Dulce, King Ranma, Stephany-chan, Ran-chan, Johann_rex, Ma-chan y a todos los miembros del ML.  
  
Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias enviar a:  
Syren888@hotmail.com  
Syrenbattou88@yahoo.com 


End file.
